


Hermann Gottlieb's Big Secret!!!!!!!!

by PercificRim



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, a bit of scouse ngl, and general britishness, featuring an unholy matrimony of:, i am... so sorry, northern lad talk, roadman slang, this is crack. there's no other word for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercificRim/pseuds/PercificRim
Summary: Hermann flushed, his damp hair curling out from where it was plastered down beneath the pons headset. “I just wanted to say that…there are some thing I have been keeping from you, Newton, and I do not wish for you to think any differently of me should they come to light in the drift.”Newt rolled his eyes, because this was Hermann, who had probably never stepped a toe out of line in his life. “Yeah, sure, whatever dude. I’m pressing this thing now, okay?”Hermann nodded, expression still worried, and then the world plunged into blue.





	Hermann Gottlieb's Big Secret!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i.. i'm just gonna leave this here. sorry.

“Newton, wait.”  
  
Newt spun around, his finger hovering over the trigger button.  
  
“Hermann, we really don’t have time to wait.”  
  
Hermann flushed, his damp hair curling out from where it was plastered down beneath the pons headset. “I just wanted to say that…there are some thing I have been keeping from you, Newton, and I do not wish for you to think any differently of me should they come to light in the drift.”  
  
Newt rolled his eyes, because this was Hermann, who had probably never stepped a toe out of line in his life. “Yeah, sure, whatever dude. I’m pressing this thing now, okay?”  
  
Hermann nodded, expression still worried, and then the world plunged into blue.

  
  
"Wagwan!" Hermann called as he waved Johnny over. "You almost missed it, mate. Archie says he's gonna chug five bevvies, the absolute madman." 

Johnny scoffed as he slapped Hermann's back in greeting. "Archie's a solid bloke, but 'e'll be 'ammered before the third."

"Wanna ge' outa here?" Hermann raised an eyebrow. "Pop by the chippy?"

“Nah, the boss mans never give no extra sauce on my morleys. Let’s go Greggs.”

  
  
"Oi, 'ermann!" Hermann blinked his eyes open groggily. The last thing he remembered was nicking a sausage roll from the Greggs down the road. Shit, he must have been well out of it last night. 

"Hermann! You in there mate?" 

Hermann stumbled over to the window, leaning out to see Jack peering up from the street below.

"The mandem were gonna go park. You in?"

Hermann shook his head. "Sorry mate. I'm well knackered. This 'angover's a real rough one."

Jack laughed. “You’re butters fam. Suit yourself.”

Hermann blinked for a few seconds before thrusting his head back out of the window.

"Oi! Jack! Later on I'll come round shop for a cheeky nandos, yeah?" Hermann calls out after his retreating form. Jack punches the air in response.

  
  
Newt was five years old when his Uncle showed him how to build a computer. It was super cool, and he had a normal American accent.

  
  
"'ermann, I ain't tryna stir no shit, but what's with the dead garms? You look mad clapped." 

Hermann looked down and tugged at the bottom of his oversized blazer. "Watch it, mate, these are bare safe. And I'm still more of a peng ting than you'll ever be." 

Harry puffed out his chest, scoffing. "I'll 'ave you know that these nike tracksuits are from JD, thank you very much!"

“Yeah, well, I’m sure the snobs at Cambridge will be well impressed with your tracksuits.”

Harry paused for a moment, then said softly, “I know it’s a bit naff, but. You’ll ace it, you know.”

Hermann smiled. “I know.”

  
  
Newt was now twenty, still with an american accent. He was doing some kind of chemistry at the front of a classroom, and it was all a very normal and expected memory for Newt to have.

  
  
Hermann paused outside the door. He could hear his mates' voices from within. 

"I 'eard 'ermann got into cambridge. he must be well gassed - always was a bit of a ledge, that one."

"Ah, actually... i think Sandy broke up with him because of it. Said she didn't want to be with a toff."

There was an uncomfortable silence before someone offered up a weak "...peak." and then gentle snickering. Hermann closed his eyes and slipped back around the corner, as quietly as he had come.  


Then everything got overwhelmed by memories of kaiju and killing and the anteverse, which you can imagine.

  
  
and then they got ripped out of the drift. Hermann staggered over to a convenient toilet and threw up into it.

“Dude,” Newt said, “what the fuck?” Because he knew his focus should be on what they had just discovered, that _the plan wasn’t going to work_ , but all he could thing about was Hermann, Hermann’s _voice_ , Hermann’s _accent_.

Hermann flushed unhappily. “I did ask you not to view me differently,” he muttered, still in that ridiculously stuffy voice that Newt’s known for so long.

“That’s not your real accent!” Newt all but screeched, suddenly recalling many an argument where he had mocked Hermann’s voice, only for Hermann to roll his eyes and sarcastically apologise for his natural accent, “I thought that was your real accent!”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “Please, Newton, even the queen doesn’t talk like this.”

“Wh- wha-“ Newt spluttered, “why???”

“Simple. To gain respect. To make people take me seriously.”

“No one takes you seriously when you talk like this either!” Newt started suddenly, remembering the second most shocking thing he had seen in the drift. “Wait, wait! You like me?”

Hermann huffed and got up to make his way over to the helicopter. “Honestly, Newton,” and then he smirked, “I’ve been baitly chirsping with you for donkey’s.”

Newt literally passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to dedicate this fic to: dan the work experience boy who taught me lad talk in the peak district, the roadman wannabes at my school, my friends from liverpool, and just every show i watched growing up. would like to clarify, i have mismatched a shit ton of very specific slang so like. no one actually talks like exactly this
> 
> yell at me about how little you understood on twitter @partiallysstars


End file.
